


Shape of You

by Sevensmommy



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: This is a Samson 30 words drabble series





	Shape of You

Drabble 1

Sam McCall has had to fight her whole life and she would get tired and want to give up but at that time she had her brother Danny to keep fighting for now she didn’t have anyone cause her Husband was killed on the very docks she liked to come to cause it made her feel close to Jason.


End file.
